El Hombre que Jamás Soñó
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: Era huraño, gruñón, con rasgos toscos como su carácter, reservado, tímido, al que todos tachaban de "feo", no era el más caballeroso del mundo, no tenía delicadeza, era sincero y de pocas palabras, practico, astuto, inteligente… Llegó a parar con el hombre que no soñó jamás, pero también jamás fue tan feliz.


_**El Hombre que Jamás Soñó.**_

.

.

.

Desde que aprendió lo que era el amor al mirar a sus padres comenzaron sus sueños, anhelos, el poder sentirse importante por alguien, poder recibir el apoyo y el sentimiento de confianza, no sentirse el botón sobrante de una capa…; los libros fueron su ayuda, las princesas de los cuentos eran rescatadas por los príncipes, eran altos, de peinado, sonrisa, rostro y cuerpo perfecto, respetuosos, con porte elegante, una personalidad carismática y una enorme amabilidad hacia las demás personas.

Eran futuros líderes que sentían compasión por las demás personas, de los cuales se podía fiar, inteligentes, nobles, simpáticos y románticos.

Defendían con espadas a sus damiselas, las cuidaban, abrazaban y amaban.

Eran perfectos.

Comparaba esos personajes al ver a sus padres convivir, tenían sus momentos de peleas pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose, fue cuando dijo "El amor no es perfecto, pero se puede superar todo con un amor de verdad".

Encontró al hombre de sus sueños corriendo por el puerto la mañana de la coronación, era caballeroso y alto, de cabellos peli-rojos bien peinados, sonrisa perfecta, mirada de un verde esmeralda que le fascino al instante en que lo vio, el joven príncipe se disculpó por golpearla son su caballo pero ella no le dio importancia, se puso nerviosa, el corazón le acelero de alegría, sentía sus piernas temblar y de su boca solo pudieron salir incoherencias y balbuceos.

Lo miró desde la ceremonia de coronación, intercambiaban miradas que ella pensaba eran la fundamentación de lo que pensaba, durante el baile de celebración, bailaron y bromearon, era carismático, divertido, educado y simpático.

Pero todo fue una mentira, el hombre de sus sueños, al que llamaba su "amor de verdad" era un completo bastardo, todo el tiempo que soñó habían sido eso… solo sueños.

Pero al poco tiempo descubrió a un hombre que estuvo durante ese tiempo a su lado, el hombre con quien jamás soñó.

Era huraño, gruñón, con rasgos toscos como su carácter, reservado, tímido, al que todos tachaban de "feo", no era el más caballeroso del mundo, no tenía delicadeza, era sincero y de pocas palabras, practico, astuto, inteligente…

Prefería las montañas que al pueblo, una zanahoria a un chocolate, una simple caminata a un baile, la paja a una cama, un reno a un caballo.

Pero ella lo amaba, le encantaba, le gustaba porque era autentico, libre, dulce; se enamoró del hombre con el que jamás soñó, pero también jamás había sido tan feliz.

Él la amaba, la cuidaba, era un gruñón pero también era paciente, la escuchaba, la apoyaba, la paraba, la animaba, la atrapaba, la protegía, la acogía, la entendía; era el viento en su espalda. Él era realista y la mantenía en la tierra, sostenía su mano en los momentos difíciles, no era muy hablador pero si lo necesario para hacerla sonreír.

No era romántico pero hacia un esfuerzo para poderla sorprender con algún detalle. La secundaba en los planes aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, solo porque la quería vigilar de cerca y evitar cualquier accidente que la pudiera lastimar, confiaba en ella, y con una sola mirada comprendía lo que quería hacer.

Él no era el hombre de sus sueños, pero era el hombre de su vida y ella era feliz así.

* * *

Esta mañana me desperté cantando la canción "La mujer que no soñé" de Ricardo Arjona, supongo que la recordé entre sueños ya que hace poquito en un karaoke alguien la cantó...

Pero bueno, la busque de nuevo y la escuche por que esta hermosa c: y no pude evitar en mi pareja favorita jejejejejeje

Espero les gustara, no es mucho, son solo 549 palabras...

Gracias por leer :B

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
